


Sirius and Remus Sleep Together for the First Time

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: After Sirius and Remus share the same bed following a rather bad nightmare, they spend more time sleeping together than apart, until, during fifth year, Sirius realizes that he might like Remus more than he realized.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Sirius and Remus Sleep Together for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

The first time they slept together it was thundering.

The air was damp and charged with electricity as distant flashes of lightning lit up the bedroom in between long rolls of encroaching thunder. James was asleep on the far side of the room, snoring soundly with his blankets thrown onto the floor and his head hanging halfway off the side of the bed. Closer to the windows, Remus watched the rain slip down the glass, filling his lungs with the earthy scent of the wet stones and sodden trees just outside.

With every rumble of thunder, Sirius winced under the covers in the bed beside Remus’, stifling an almost inaudible gasp every time white light poured into the room. They had only been at Hogwarts for a couple weeks now, and Sirius, the ever-fearless, cocky leader, was reduced to near tears over a harmless storm.

“Sirius,” Remus whispered, and when there was no reply, he reached over and gave a short tug on the blankets. “Sirius.”

From under the cocoon of sheets, Sirius emerged with wide eyes and disheveled hair, clutching the quilt with two white-knuckled hands. “What? Are you okay?”

Remus’ eyebrows furrowed. “I’m fine. What about you?”

“Fine,” Sirius said too quickly, “I’m–” A crack of thunder echoed in the fjords and sent Sirius ducking for cover. Clearly, he wasn’t fine.

“Hey, come on, come over here,” Remus urged, tugging on the blankets again. Sirius shook his head numbly; he could get through a stupid storm by himself at home, he should be able to do it at school. But as the next wave of thunder prepared to strike, he clambered out of his bed and into Remus’, sliding in the empty spot waiting for him.

The storm wasn’t any less scary with Remus beside him. Well, maybe a tiny bit less scary.

“Hi,” Remus said stupidly, wishing he could find the right words to make Sirius’ shoulders stop shaking.

“Hi,” Sirius replied, swallowing hard. He pursed his lips, trying to keep his legs from brushing up against Remus’. “I’m sorry I woke you up. It’s just a stupid storm.”

Remus shrugged. “It’s okay. I was up anyways.”

Sirius had never shared a bed with anyone. Not even his younger brother, who preferred to sleep on the floor when they had sleepovers in each other’s rooms because Sirius had a tendency of tossing and turning throughout the night. It was strange, listening to someone else breathing so close to him, trying to match heartbeats, being careful not to take too much of the blankets.

“I don’t really like the thunder much either,” Remus admitted quietly, nudging his pillow towards Sirius so they could share.

“It’s not the thunder so much. It’s the lightning.”

“Why?”

Sirius’ lips fell together in a hard line, shaking the thought away. Remus peered at him in the dark, trying to read his face, trying to figure out why Sirius’ heart was racing a thousand beats a minute. “I just don’t like it.”

Outside, the thunder was slowly subsiding, and the rain tapping against the window quieted. Sirius half expected Remus to kick him back over to his bed, but instead, Remus just hummed in agreement and sighed.

“Night, Sirius.”

Sirius settled back into the pillow and whispered, “goodnight.”

A couple weeks later, Remus was the one laying in a pool of sweat, gasping in the dark as he tried to fight his way out of his bedsheets pinning him to the mattress. It was loud enough to wake Sirius up and send him grappling for his wand to ward off the unknown threat, clambering to his feet and stopping short when he saw Remus tangled in his sheets.

“Easy, Remus, easy,” Sirius whispered, helping him escape the blankets.

Remus was breathing heavy, thrashing on the bed as his head finally broke free. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings, to realize that he was not trapped in a vicious dream, but here, safe in Hogwarts, safe with his best friends.

Sirius gazed down at him with concern lacing his face. “Bad dream?”

Remus could only nod, licking his dry, cracked lips and running a hand through his knotted curls.

“It’s okay,” Sirius said, lowering himself down on the edge of the bed. “I get them too.”

Remus took some comfort in it. That maybe he wasn’t the only broken one in the school. Not broken, exactly, but cracked, desperately trying to hold the pieces together and almost out of glue.

Tugging at his t-shirt, Sirius pulled Remus upright. “C’mon.”

“It’s fine,” Remus tried to say, his body too tired to fight Sirius’ insistent hands beckoning him towards his bed. He didn’t want to sleep alone anymore. “I’m all sweaty.”

“I don’t mind,” Sirius assured, pulling Remus into bed behind him.

They sat there for a long moment in silence while Remus’ pulse returned to normal, their cold toes brushing every now and then.

“You know, I kind of like these sleepovers. Maybe we should have one when we’re not scared out of our minds,” Sirius suggested, quietly laughing.

Remus hummed in agreement, resting his head against the pillow. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs, his nostrils tickling with the familiar scent of Sirius’ woodsy soap and that cherry lip balm he loved so much. When he closed his eyes, Remus expected to find himself back in a desolate nightmare, plunging into the darkness alone, but instead, he was greeted with gentle visions of swaying grass and rippling water, flashes of Hogsmeade accompanied by a soundtrack of quiet laughter.

It was something of a nightly ritual after that, where Remus would wake up in the middle of the night and slip next to Sirius, or Sirius would tiptoe across the room after James was loudly snoring and join Remus. It was a wordless exchange, and after so many nights together, the boys found that they were unable to sleep apart. Holidays were horrible, summers even worse, when they couldn’t laugh under the blankets and whisper ghost stories to each other.

In the beginning, the only times they slept apart were those few days following the full moon where Remus was too sick and weak to move over, but Sirius solved the problem by pushing their beds closer together so that it was still like they were sleeping together.

By fifth year, something had changed.

It’s not that Sirius didn’t want to have their little sleepovers anymore; it’s that he wanted so much more.

It’s that every time he slipped into bed with Remus, his fingers ached with wanting to touch his skin, his shoulders shivered with the thought of pressing up against Remus’ chest, his heart lurched at the sight of Remus slowly waking up each morning with his unruly curls.

He wanted more and he couldn’t have it, and the thought was so agonizing that on the first night of fifth year, Sirius stayed securely in his bed, and when he heard Remus pad over in the middle of the night, the floorboards squeaking under his weight, Sirius didn’t move over and pretended he was sound asleep. Remus retreated back to his bed and heaved a sigh, and Sirius clamped his hands over his ears, wishing his heart would stop pounding already.

The next night was more of the same, and the next and the next, and eventually Remus stopped trying. Neither said a word about it at breakfast, and Sirius was good at pretending things were just peachy even if it felt like he was tearing his own heart apart at the carefully stitched seams.

What he didn’t know was that Remus was feeling the same way. Was it really such a bad thing to want to sleep next to his best friend, want to run his fingers through his hair, want to nestle his head in the crook of his neck and fall asleep with their legs tangled underneath the sheets? At night, when he woke up to the cold realization that he was alone in his bed, he turned on his side and gazed at Sirius, asleep with his back turned, so desperately wanting to feel his warmth again.

And then fifth year really changed things.

Sirius was the one to do it. In Hogsmeade. When James was off chasing Lily and Remus had a chocolate smear on the corner of his mouth from their scones. He brushed it off with his finger, blushing furiously when he realized what he had done, and went to turn around when Remus grabbed his wrist.

“We’re going to pretend that never happened,” Sirius said quickly, tugging at his hand.

Remus refused to let go. “No we’re not. We’re going to talk about it because you’re driving me crazy.”

“I’m…what?”

Fighting away the nerves electrifying his body, Remus swallowed, holding his ground. “You’re driving me crazy. And I can see it in your eyes. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Since when did you get this brave?”

“Since I was sorted into Gryffindor five years ago with you. Can we figure this out now? Please?”

And they did.

There wasn’t much to figure out, really. Sirius liked Remus. Remus liked Sirius. It was the easiest equation in the world, really. They sat on a bench on the outskirts of Hogsmeade where anyone rarely traveled, at first fumbling with their fingers, but words came easier when they were holding hands, Sirius thumb rubbing slow circles against Remus’, their shoulders leaning together and voices growing softer.

“This is kind of scary, actually,” Remus said quietly when their faces were so close he could feel Sirius’ breath on his neck. “I think I used up all my bravery already.”

Sirius hummed in agreement. “That’s okay. I’ll give you some of mine.”

And he kissed him.

That night, for the first night in a long while, Sirius and Remus fell asleep in the same bed, but this time, they spent hours wrapped in each other’s arms, foreheads pressed together and lips grazing lips, fighting against sleep because they were already lost in a dream.


End file.
